Pencil raceapedia olympics Wiki
'Welcome to pencil raceapedia olympics' Allow pencil races into the 2012 Olympics in London! We are the International Pencil Race Council (IPRC). We promote pencil racing, certify race tracks, referee races, and manage rules and regulations. We work hard to raise awareness of unsanctioned eraser activity and uncertified racetracks. Pens must follow IPRC regulations. Stickum, glue and tape have been banned since the tragic Smear Incident of 1478. All spectators and racers must sign waivers in case of accidental injury from crocodiles, monkeys, flying attack porcupines, acromantulas, donut shops, candy stores, paint smears, ink spills, pen leaks, broken lead, pencil tips, erasers, chain saws, hospitals, gum, allergic reactions, police cars, collisions, sarcasm,the toilet paper mummies from dünyayI kutaranadan, water hazards, sea monsters singing now that were men, mongolian death worms, quicksand, fish, raspberries, raspberry throwers, 16 ton weights, bees, nuts, carnivals, avalanches, the jabberwocky, jum-jum birds, mumakli, blaguls, yellow spotted lizards, the balrog durins bane, bullet bills, very small rocks, goombas, scissor locks,helmatrops, dalores umbridge, tidal waves, crunchy frog candies containing the finest baby frogs shipped from iraq killed soaked in spring water dipped in the finest dark chocolate then seasoned with larks vomit, point tragedy lighthouse, point not quite as tragic as point tragedy lighthouse but still quite tragic lighthouse, inferius, men with pointed sticks, agent smith from the matrix, mercutio fighting with tybalt, jets, sharks, mister applegate, captain logan, zombies from jinnai tomonori zombie game, old man willow, ron paul, the ptolemaic sytem, spam spam spam spam spam spam spam baked beans spam spam spam and spam, ogel, the bates family, turtles, octogores, nutrisystem, walden macnair, stuff cursed with geminio and flagrante, the theifs downfall, lethifolds, quintapeds, catalonian fireballs, hungarian horntails, cruciatus curse, nagini, the fenrisulfr, bunyips, flying ice cream trucks, tee vee, one horned diablos, people with lycanthropy, bantha, the nights who say ne, the nights who say ippyippyippypo-oing oing, cacti, stampeding buffalo, the hound of the baskerville, rabid dogs, sinkholes, tusken raiders, giant lego minifigures, wu kon lagelli from darth milo 77's agressive negotiations who escaped the trap on metalorn, voldemort, more inferius, manticores, cockerals, basilisks, and any unforseen dangers. Famous racers include: circle : The winner of the first IPRC sanctioned pencil race also known to have complaind to the IPRC for a candy stores poor service square: From talg who, along with having many wins, is a noted trophy and track designer pioneering many obstacles, X: His identity is unknown, he switched from auto racing to pencils in 1992. Most notable for placcing second in every IPRC race since 2007. Triangle won the 1987 world championship and came back after a five year suspension for adhesive abuse to win the 2005 Flint, Michigan winter games. The title was stripped, however, when scales showed she was using lead instead of graphite. thats what this wiki is about. What is pencil racing? Pencil racing not to be confused with pencil racer is a game where people play as shapes who take turns pushing a pencil or pen creating a medium sized line which they start from next turn. the racers move across a previously drawn course featuring twists, curves, helpers like the vegetable garden which lets you draw twice as much as usual, and obstacles like the flying attack porcupines who make you go back to the hospital, lose 2 turns, make you have to do double on scissor locks, and makes you go half of what you pushed for 5 turns. Famous Racecourses The Impossible Race of 2007. Designed by square, this race course was never completed due to racer injuries and course complexity. No racer was awarded an official win by the IPRC, but square was leading when the race was called off. X, Circle, and Heart fell early on to track induced injuries, while triangle was gaining on square when the race was ended by the IPRC. The Triangle fan club has lobbied that Triangle should be awarded a win at the first Impossible Race, but the IPRC, fearing violence between the Triangle and Square supporters, has repeatedly refused to award the race win to anyone. It would be a prestigious win, as this was the inception of the Impossible Race, and the winner would be immortalized in the record books. LePens 555 - The first ever IPRC certified pencil race This race was the first race run after the creation of the IPRC. Prior to this race, there were numerous racing clubs, coalitions, and committees. It was long thought that there would never be a unification of the powerful IIIPPRC Club (Illustrious International Independent Pencil and Pen Racing Club) and the NPRA (National Pencil Racing Association), but a series of lead tip, stickum, and wax paper incidents discredited the two agencies. The fan base began to attend smaller club races, and soon the small clubs joined to create the modern IPRC. The IIIPPRC Club reluctantly joined when they could no longer sell enough tickets to stay solvent, and the NPRA was disbanded. This race was won by Circle, capping her 1947 World Championship Series Title. The BAD race Turtle Race Race Pencils Example of an IPRC-certified sharpened pencil. Pencil used by Circle during the Great Race. Latest activity Category:Browse